


Одна не очень злая сказка

by Lahaine



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow Queen Fusion, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Dragons, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пересказ сказки «Снежная Королева» в исполнении Тони Старка и других Мстителей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна не очень злая сказка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinee/gifts).



> Предупреждения: сомнительный юмор, ретеллинг, оригинальные персонажи в виде придуманных автором детей Мстителей.  
> Написано на ФБ2014 для команды Первого Мстителя.
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей бете Autodofe, которая любезно согласилась вычитать текст и привести его в приличный вид.
> 
> Все было так: я сказала, что история Зимнего солдата похода на сказку о снежной королеве, Эрини сказала "Вот да", и понеслось. Спонсор сказки – Эрини. Дарю со всеми светлыми пожеланиями. (:

– Значит, так было дело...

– Нормальные сказки начинаются с «В далёком-далёком королевстве…» или с «Жили-были…»

– Не умничай.

– Крёстный Брюс сказал, что умные люди должны умничать. Я умный.

– Конечно, ты умный, я гениален, твоя мама – в высшей степени умна, наш ребёнок не мог родиться идиотом с точки зрения элементарной генетики, но пока здесь взрослый – я, так что не умничай, Лео, – Тони привычным жестом потрепал сына по макушке, взлохматив светло-русые волосы. 

– Он всегда умничает, – Саша показала язык и смешно сморщила носик, очень похоже на Черную Вдову. – Но мне всё равно не нравится. 

– Очень надо. 

– Вот мама говорит...

– А давайте послушаем сказку, – прервала их Стефани, подталкивая коробку с шоколадным печеньем к Саше; иногда она была невозмутимее Брюса Беннера, если такое вообще допустимо в природе. – Дядя Тони, расскажите уже, что было дальше. 

Тони вздохнул. Оставить его одного с выводком детей – Пеппер не придумала бы более сурового наказания, а ведь он всего лишь хотел испытать новый летательный корабль, подпитывающийся от реакции ядерного синтеза. Ну разнесло весь испытательный полигон, ну и что? Всегда можно построить новый!

Мара смотрела на него со снисходительным прищуром Локи. Саша прижимала к груди плюшевого буро-рыжего медведя, похожего по цвету на её кудряшки. Лео хитро посматривал на Борис, явно задумав очередную шалость, а Стефани выбирала на планшете меню к обеду. 

– Ладно! – Тони Старк никогда не сдавался перед трудностями. – Дело было так...

 

 

В одном далёком-далёком королевстве жил-был злой Тролль, звали его Арним Зола. С именем таким и добрая фея стала бы злой ведьмой, вот и тролль не отличался природной кротостью и добротой. 

Однажды в лапы Тролля попал волшебный артефакт – тессеракт. Тролль был хитёр и расчётлив, он использовал артефакт для того, чтобы построить своё королевство изо льда, превратив зелёные сады и плодородные поля в снежные пустыни, и стало называться то королевство ГИДРА. 

На службу к Троллю пришли лучшие воины соседних земель, ведь он обещал им власть и холод бессмертия; очень скоро королевство ГИДРА возвысилось над всеми и стало могущественным оплотом тёмных, опасных знаний, полученных благодаря тессеракту. 

В сердца своих воинов Тролль вложил лёд, и глаза их наполнились мёртвым светом, померк в них огонь жизни, потухла искра жажды чувств и свободной воли. Сделались они верными, послушными псами у трона хозяина, приносили они ему дары из разорённых набегами земель. 

Люди бежали прочь от этой напасти, вскоре лишь опустевшие селения и вымершие города окружали королевство ГИДРА. Тролль посмеивался над теми, кто осмелился противиться его власти и отказался склонить голову. Он уничтожил строптивых, а тех, кто был слабее, зачаровал своей зимней сказкой. И когда попала ледяная пыль в их глаза, они стали служить ему, забыв о том, кем были и чего желали.

Велика была сила волшебного артефакта, которым владел Тролль, настолько велика, что он мог бы завоевать мир, но поленился. Тролли были всё же крайне нерасторопным племенем, любившим вкусно поесть и подольше поспать, а потому, построив своё мрачное королевство, Тролль решил прерваться на обед, да так потом и не вспомнил, что хотел получить себе весь мир.

Так ничего не подозревающий мир избежал опасности полной интеллектуальной деградации под властью недалёкого Тролля с ужасным именем. Однако покой не мог быть вечным, ведь не дремал древний артефакт, жаждущий крови, и у Тролля появился наследник. 

Был он колдуном и носил человеческое имя – Александр Пирс, но ничего человеческого в нём не было. Он часто покидал пределы королевства ГИДРА и отправлялся в другие земли в поисках редких вещей и новых слуг. Немногие могли сопротивляться его одурманивающему обаянию, и он склонил на свою сторону многих, многих сильных и талантливых, в каждом он находил изъян, червоточину, через которую и пробирались его лесть и ложь к сердцу. 

Пирс мог бы долго странствовать по свету, сея раздор и хаос во славу ГИДРЫ, но однажды повстречал храбрую душу, не пожелавшую принять его ложь и коварные обещания. И тогда он похитил то, что было ей дороже всего на свете, и увёз в свой мрачный замок, скрытый во льдах, прочь из города, где было много цветов и домов. 

Очень мрачный и холодный замок это был, надо сказать.

В этом самом городе за много лет до того, как Александр Пирс приехал в него, в соседних домах, стоящих так близко друг к другу, что при должной сноровке можно перепрыгнуть с одного балкона на другой, в один год родились два очень непохожих ребёнка. 

Суетного и шебутного назвали Баки, он был светлоглаз и хитро улыбался матери из колыбели. Тихого и слабенького малыша назвали Стив; когда он родился, его мать боялась притронуться к нему, опасаясь навредить ребёнку, и...

 

 

– Прямо как дядю Стива и дядю Баки! – обрадовалась Саша. Борислава посмотрела на неё, поймала взгляд, указала пальцем на плюшевого медведя и сделала короткий жест рукой, имитирующий сворачивание шеи.

Тони подумал что-то о проклятых русских, КГБ, Красной комнате и наследственности. Мара наклонилась, вытянув кулачок для удара с кулачком Борис, – в знак тонкой женской солидарности. К проклятиям в сторону грёбаных коммунистов добавились проклятия грёбаных етунов. 

– Да, их звали Стив и Баки, жили они в домах друг напротив друга и дружили с самого первого дня знакомства. Вместе гуляли по подворотням, пиздили всяких недоброжелателей...

– Тони! – возмущённый голос Пеппер раздался со стороны лестницы. Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди, всем видом выражая неодобрение: 

– Что за слова ты употребляешь при детях? 

Тони развёл руками:

– Они сами просили рассказать им сказку. 

– И кто у тебя в сказке кого... – Пеппер остановилась, понимая, что сейчас скажет то же самое слово, поморщилась и подобрала замену: – наказывал? 

– Папа Стив и папа Баки наказывали нехороших мальчишек, нападавших на беззащитных, – невозмутимо отозвалась Стефани. – Вы на ужин хотите рыбу или курицу? Меню на обед я уже составила. 

– Ах, это, – Пеппер мгновенно смягчилась, прошла в комнату и села на диван рядом с Тони. – Ты рассказывал им историю знакомства родителей Борис и Стефани, верно?

– Вроде того, – пробурчал Тони, – но это была сказка. 

– Неправильная сказка, – Лео довольно плюхнулся рядом с Пеппер. – Мам, а расскажи ты! Ты отлично рассказываешь. 

– Лео, у меня совещание...

– Мам, ну пожалуйста. 

– Хорошо, но только быстро. На чём ты закончил? 

 

 

Это был первый день оттепели, затяжная зима наконец отступала перед долгожданной весной. По улицам ещё не побежали ручьи, но в воздухе витало это предчувствие будущего тепла.

Стив шёл с занятий бок о бок с Баки и рассказывал безбожно зевающему другу о Дрезденской галерее. 

– «Шоколадница» Лиотара, настоящая! Нет, я просто должен там побывать.

Баки моргнул и согласился, невнятно что-то пробормотав под нос.

– Ты меня не слушаешь. Опять не выспался? 

– Ага.

– Ты не должен столько работать.

Баки покачал головой и улыбнулся:

– Не беспокойся, не загнусь.

– Баки, ты…

– Тише! Слышишь?

– Опять эсэсовцы кого-то гонят, полиции на них нет.

Из-за угла выскочила перепуганная девушка и начала озираться по сторонам. 

– Сюда, – Баки кивнул им за спину. Она не растерялась и быстро скрылась в переулке. 

– Эй, парни, не видели тут загорелую красотку?

Стив оказался прав, это были эсэсовцы, банда, давно терроризировавшая город, презирающая всех, кто отличался от их образа идеального человека. 

– Извините, никого не видели, – Стив пожал плечами, – может, она в другую сторону побежала.

– А мне кажется, в твою... – высокий и мускулистый парень из банды, одетый во всё чёрное, приблизился. Он выпячивал подбородок, точно грозил им проткнуть кого-то. – Любишь тёмненьких? 

– Здесь никого не было, – Баки встал между ними, голос у него звучал угрожающе низко.

– А ты его парень? Хочешь, я тебе покажу, как надо...

– Тише, Стоун, – раздался вкрадчивый, шипящий голос за спиной мордоворота. – С людьми нужно разговаривать вежливо. 

– Да, мистер Пирс. 

Это был высокий беловолосый мужчина, словно высеченный целиком из глыбы льда, ослепительный и завораживающий. Глаза его мерцали синевой горного озера. Он подошел к Стиву и остановился напротив.

– Вы очень храбрый молодой человек, – произнёс Пирс, приподнимая рукой его подбородок. Стив был не в силах пошевелиться, просто смотрел, ощущая, как от этого прикосновения по шее вниз спускается жалящий холод. – Чего вы желаете?

«Чего ты хочешь?» – прокатился шёпот в голове Стива, один голос перерос в несколько, в десятки, сотни, сплошной оглушающий шум. Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел Пирсу в глаза: в них не было ни тепла, ни покоя. 

– Отпустите! – огрызнулся он, сжимая зубы.

Пирс вскинул бровь, точно услышав что-то невозможное, усмехнулся и отпустил.

– Занятный мальчик. Я мог дать тебе то, что ты хочешь. 

– Вы не знаете, чего я хочу. 

– Стив, что? – прервал их Баки. 

Пирс посмотрел на него, потом на Стива и вдруг улыбнулся страшно, превращая улыбку в растягивающий голодный оскал:

– Он будет отличным слугой. Верным. Он же умеет быть таким верным! – Пирс поднял ладонь и подул на неё, будто небрежно стряхивая мерцающую белую пыль.

Вокруг закружилась метель. Баки охнул и начал отчаянно тереть глаза, но ледяная пыль уже пролилась с невольными слезами, впиталась в кожу и побежала по мелким сосудам, по венам, к сердцу. Он пошатнулся и сделал шаг навстречу Пирсу и протянутой руке.

– Баки, что ты делаешь! – закричал Стив, но тот не слышал, он шёл за удаляющимся Пирсом. – Баки!

Стив схватил его за другую руку, но снег закружился вокруг них, метель поглотила всё вокруг, ледяной ветер бушевал и кружил, оттаскивая их друг от друга. 

– Баки! – отчаянно позвал Стив, но Баки больше не было, в ладони осталась лишь перчатка. 

 

 

– Вот как-то так оно и было, – Пеппер неопределённо махнула рукой, оглядывая заслушавшихся детей. Годы выступления перед советом директоров не прошли даром, рассказывать сказки она умела великолепно. – А дальше вам расскажет Брюс, у меня совещание.

– Что я расскажу? – Брюс был пойман по дороге из кухни в лабораторию с кружкой чая. 

– Сказку.

– Я не умею рассказывать сказки, – возразил Брюс, поправляя очки. Выглядел он донельзя сонным и смущённым. – Пусть Тони рассказывает.

– Тони уже рассказал, – Пеппер выдержала многозначительную паузу, – скажем так, я его дисквалифицировала и назначила тебя исполняющим обязанности няньки. 

Брюс посмотрел на диван, где сидел довольный Тони, уткнувшийся в телефон, вздохнул и присел с другого края. 

– На чём вы остановились? 

– На злом волшебнике Александре Пирсе, – подсказала Стефани. 

– Человек, использующий силу тессеракта, не становится магом, – возразила Мара. 

– А с помощью этой штуки и правда можно проделывать такие... 

– Лео!

– Папа и без этой штуки может. Я вырасту и тоже смогу, – Мара вскинула нос с видом «вы все тут не смыслите в магии!».

Брюс бросил на Тони умоляющий взгляд, тот пожал плечами, намекая, что с этими детками разобраться не проще, чем с голодными тиграми, запертыми в одной клетке.

– А я вырасту и соберу такой аппарат, который не даст тебе использовать на мне эту вашу магию!

– Вырасти, пигалица!

– Сама ты...

– Ладно, дети, слушайте, что было дальше, – Брюс потёр глаза рукой, собираясь с силами. – Шло время...

 

 

Найти след, ведущий к Баки, оказалось непросто. 

Те немногие, кто слышали об Александре Пирсе, говорили: он пришел из королевства ГИДРА, что находилось далеко на севере, он богат, и учтив, и ослепительно хорош собой. 

Стив искал любые упоминания, но чем теплее становилось за окном, чем ярче светило солнце, тем сложнее становился поиск: воспоминания о чужаке таяли, подобно снегу, исчезали, будто и не было никогда такого человека и не ходил он по земле. 

Тогда Стив собрал все вещи, что у него были, оставил ключи от их маленькой квартиры соседке и отправился на поиски того самого дальнего королевства, о котором долгие годы предпочитали не вспоминать. 

Его путь лежал на север. Он шёл, ехал и снова шёл много дней и много ночей подряд. Стив так устал, что едва держался на ногах. Он остановился у ворот незнакомого замка и постучал, надеясь попроситься на ночлег.

– Оставьте пиццу под дверью, деньги справа от вас под камнем, – ответили ему из-за двери, – самым большим камнем.

– Я не...

– О, так вы не с пиццей, – дверца в воротах отворилась, и оттуда выглянул взлохмаченный мужчина в ярком халате поверх рубашки и брюк. – Заходите же быстрее, тут повсюду голодные драконы! Очень голодные драконы!

Стив зашел, оглядываясь вокруг. Двор замка был завален непонятным металлическим хламом и какой-то рухлядью.

– Мои эксперименты, – махнул рукой мужчина. – Вы только посмотрите на себя, вы, наверное, замерзли! И такой худой, словно месяц не ели. Это нужно срочно исправить. Авраам, иди сюда!

– Говард, она реагирует, понимаешь, реагирует! – раздался восторженный крик из распахнутого окна. 

– Авраам, спускайся немедленно!

– Да чёрт с тобой, Старк, сейчас спущусь, вот толь... – сверху что-то громыхнуло, из окна вылетели стекла, а Стива окатило волной какой-то непонятной вязкой жижи. 

Глаза Говарда, стоящего в паре метров, сделались большими и испуганными. Он замахал руками, призывая не двигаться. И, кажется, не дышать. Стив подумал о том, как бы он мог не дышать. Эта мысль занимала его несколько секунд и казалась крайне интересной, но потом сознание сделало какой-то замысловатый кульбит и погасло.

 

(– Вот к чему приводит пренебрежение техникой безопасности в лаборатории!

– Крёстный, не отвлекайся!)

 

Первым, что увидел Стив, придя в себя, был светящий в глаза фонарик. 

– Зрачки реагируют нормально. 

По колену что-то ударило.

– Тцсссс...

– Реакция на боль в пределах нормы...

– Вы вообще врач?! – поинтересовался Стив, жмурясь. Он попытался заслонить лицо от яркого света рукой, но она была словно чужая – большая, тяжёлая. Всё тело ощущалось странно: отчаянно чесался нос и почему-то большой палец левой ноги.

– Молодой человек, я, быть может, и не врач, но знаю гораздо больше, чем эти живодёры. Так что, будьте добры, не дёргайтесь и дайте мне закончить осмотр. 

– Моё имя – Стив Роджерс, – пробормотал Стив, чувствуя накатывающую дурноту. 

– Авраам Эрскин, очень приятно. Впустивший вас в крепость – мой слегка сумасшедший друг Говард Старк. На вас пролилась экспериментальная сыворотка, смешавшаяся с другой экспериментальной сывороткой, так что ваше состояние внушает мне некоторые опасения, хоть на первый взгляд всё вышло удачно и даже без тентаклей, – пробормотал Эрскин. – А разносчика пиццы снова съели драконы. 

– Часто у вас такое?

– Да почти каждый месяц, сколько жалобы ни подавай – всё равно едят. Куда только Щ.И.Т. смотрит? – пожаловался профессор, и, хоть Стив ничего не знал ни о драконах, ни о Щ.И.Т.е, он понимающе кивнул. – Вы сами откуда будете?

– Из Бруклина. 

– Далеко же вы забрались, – Авраам, установив электроды на его висках, подключил их к какому-то прибору и довольно хмыкнул. – Впрочем, там у вас хорошо и никаких плотоядных звероящеров. 

– Я направляюсь в ГИДРУ, – Стив предпринял ещё одну попытку открыть глаза. Получилось. Авраам ободряюще ему улыбнулся. 

– Ещё минутку. Потерпите ещё всего минутку, хочу записать все показатели, а потом мне будет нужна кровь. Так зачем вам в такое неприятное место, как ГИДРА?

– Мой друг... его... его похитили, и я знаю, что смогу найти его там. 

– Какой храбрый молодой человек, – раздалось от двери, – кажется, твой взрыв оказал ему услугу. Одним горящим сердцем в холодной пустыне, окружающей ГИДРУ, не согреешься.

– Вы о чём?

– Вставайте, покажу, – Говард протянул ему руку и поднял с невысокой кровати. Ладонь его почему-то оказалось маленькой в ладони Стива. Тот нахмурился и посмотрел в зеркало.

– Мамочки...

– Нет, думаю, ваша матушка тут была ни при чём, – подсказал Говард, встав за его плечом; он казался невысоким и худым. – На мой взгляд (хоть я далёк от биологии и генной инженерии), вышло неплохо, Авраам. Жаль, не получится воспроизвести все условия взрыва и повторить.

– Кто тебе сказал, что я не смогу это повторить? – пробурчал Эрскин, явно недовольный тем, что его осмотр прервали.

– Для чего вообще была эта сыворотка?

– Та, что реагировала, улучшала силу и скорость – русские заказали для Олимпийских игр; вторая – моя давняя разработка, в теории должна создать иммунную систему, неуязвимую для всех известных болезней, а третья...

– Была ещё и третья? – Говард скрестил руки на груди и заинтересованно рассматривал ошалевшего от собственного отражения Стива. Парню неплохо было бы вколоть успокоительное и дать поспать пару часов. 

– Третья – особый витаминный комплекс для Эммы, у бедняжки снова начала лезть шерсть. 

– Я надеюсь, у него шерсть не полезет?

Эрскин комично нахмурился и развёл руками, признавая отсутствие научно точного ответа на этот животрепещущий вопрос.

Стив смотрел на себя в зеркало и не узнавал – липкая смесь, что пролилась на него, впиталась в кожу, не оставив и следа. Он стал выше, раздался в плечах, набрал мышечную массу, руки и ноги увеличились пропорционально со всем телом. В нём всё ещё можно было узнать прежнего Стива, но только с близкого расстояния. Он выглядел воином или спортсменом, а никак не художником, Стив больше не был собой. Горло сдавила обида. 

– Авраам, передайте мне вот ту ампулу.

– Говард, это лошадиная доза!

– Так я и рассчитываю на лошадь!

В плечо Стива впилось жало иголки, и он обернулся, но поздно.

– Отдохни, пока мы восстановим тебя: витамины, электролиты, железо... – шёпотом пробормотал Говард. – Проснёшься и будешь как новенький. 

– Говард, ну зачем же так – без предупреждения.

– Тсс, дай человеку выспаться. Подключай уже свои капельницы, и я покажу тебе свою новую летающую пушку против драконов. 

– Я ещё не отошёл от полёта на том скрипящем драндулете, что ты собрал в прошлый раз! И где он теперь? На дне проклятого болота, населённого вопящими русалками-истеричками и похотливыми водяными!

– Старый кошатник!

– Выпендрёжник!

 

 

– Мара! – воскликнула Стефани, подпрыгнув на месте. – Не смей швыряться в меня молниями!

– Выдумщица! Ничем я в тебя не кидала. 

Мара выглядела самым невинным ребёнком на свете с этим выражением трогательного недоумения на лице, сидела, хлопая длиннющими чёрными ресницами и собираясь пустить слезу из ярких зелёных глаз. Тони бы поверил, но такие же глаза были у Локи, а яблоко от яблони... 

– И в самом деле, – согласился Брюс, – не очень хорошо швыряться молниями в людей.

– Джарвис, – позвал Лео. 

– Применение магии на Земле ограничено в целях безопасности мирного населения, пакт 24.008, – отозвался Джарвис. – Юная леди действительно спровоцировала энергетический выброс небольшой мощности. 

– Это Стиви-то мирное население? – поинтересовалась Мара, разглядывая блондинку, грозным видом сильно напоминающую Капитана Америку в стане врага. 

– Расскажу Тору на «родительском собрании», – пригрозил Брюс. 

– Папочка меня слишком любит, чтобы наказывать, – Мара пожала плечами и улыбнулась. – И нет, дядя Брюс, дедушка тоже души во мне не чает, даже не надейтесь. 

Иногда Тони думал, что Локи произвёл на свет это существо только для того, чтобы отомстить всем Мстителям разом. И ведь как отомстил! Характер Мары был далёк от ангельского, и на язык малышка была остра, а уж как изобретательна! Чего стоили только невидимые змеи, заполнившие Башню Старка в один прекрасный вечер! Будущее Асгарда, грозившее однажды оказаться в этих хрупких девичьих ручках, вызывало разумные опасения.

– Мара, – появившийся в комнате Сэм улыбнулся и помахал всем рукой, – помнишь, что ты мне обещала? 

– Ладно, – девочка вздохнула и насупилась, – прикинулась плесенью и не отсвечиваю. 

Сэм Уилсон мог сладить даже с дьяволом. 

– Чем вы тут развлекаетесь? – поинтересовался Сэм, разглядывая собравшуюся в гостиной компанию.

– Дядя Брюс рассказывает нам сказку! – объявила Саша за всех. – Про злого тролля, коварного волшебника Пирса, тессеракт и про то, как дядя Стив спасал дядю Баки из ледяного королевства.

Сэм хмыкнул, но смешок сдержал:

– Успешно спасает? 

– Королевство-то тридесятое, пока туда доберёшься... – пожаловался Лео и зевнул. 

– Думаю, на помощь Стиву должны прийти принц Сэм Уилсон и принцесса Шэрон Картер, – объявил Брюс, похлопывая по месту на диване рядом с собой. – Давай. Твоя очередь. 

– И на чём ты закончил? 

– Мне кажется, там по плану ворон Коулсон, – Тони поднял взгляд от телефона. – Крикливый, вечно недовольный и жутко надоедливый Коулсон. Как Одри его терпит?

 

 

Стив проспал три дня и три ночи, а когда проснулся, то чувствовал себя здоровым и отдохнувшим. Профессор Эрскин и Говард Старк сияли как два начищенных самовара, вручая ему в подарок щит из волшебного металла, чтобы он не поминал их недобрым словом за маленький инцидент с сывороткой. 

Стив бы не вспомнил, долго ли и далеко ли шёл, пока однажды он не остановился под высоким раскидистым деревом, выросшим у развилки дороги. На одной из ветвей этого дерева сидел нахохлившийся чёрный ворон. 

Ворон выглядел учёным, поэтому Стив обратился к нему:

– Не подскажите ли вы, королевство ГИДРА – это направо или налево на перекрёстке? 

– Зачем вам в это пр-р-оклятое место? – каркнул ворон, переступая с лапы на лапу. – Счастья там нет.

– Волшебник по имени Александр Пирс похитил моего друга Баки.

– Досадно! Кр-кр-крайне досадно! Вам направо, но подождите, – ворон остановил развернувшегося Стива. – Я вам предложить ничего не могу, разве что пер-ро, но те земли, куда вы направляетесь, – это огромная ледяная пустыня, вам не помешает тёплая шуба. Пойдёмте, моя принцесса всегда добр-ра к стр-ранникам.

Ворон сорвался с ветки и пересел Стиву на плечо:

– Налево, будьте так добр-р-ры. Тут недалеко, поспеем к обеду. 

– Стив Роджерс.

– Меня зовут Фил Коулсон, учтивый молодой человек, я придвор-рный вор-рон. Моя жена также придвор-рный вор-рон.

– Наверное, это большая честь.

– Безусловно. Моя пр-ринцесса пр-рислушивается к моим советам. И наше кор-р-ролевство называется Щ.И.Т., мы ближе всех находимся к ГИДРЕ, – ворон вздохнул. – Мы не даём той падали, что завелась там, пробр-раться во внешний мир-р-р.

– Так вы и есть тот самый Щ.И.Т., куда надо писать жалобы на драконов! – догадался Стив.

– Вы, вер-рно, повстречали мистер-ра Стар-р-р-рка, – в хриплом голосе ворона прозвучало что-то мученическое. – Да, мы ежегодно отлавливаем разросшуюся популяцию др-раконов. И, честное вор-ронье, если бы супр-руга мистера Старка не кор-рмила их свежей олениной, они бы и близко к его кр-репости не подлетали. Где, извольте мне сказать, мы должны найти столько охотников, чтобы угодить запросам мистер-ра Стар-рка?

– На обратном пути, ворон Коулсон, я поговорю об этом с мистером Старком, я вам обещаю! – пламенно произнес Стив.

– Это было бы очень мило с вашей стороны, – если вороны умели мурлыкать, это было определенно мурлыканье. – А это наш замок. Постучите в дверь тр-ри раза.

Стива встретили приветливо и тут же отправили обедать. Когда он устроился за столом, в комнату вошла царственная статная блондинка в длинном платье под горло, она взглянула на Стива строго, но после обезоруживающе улыбнулась.

– Шэрон Картер, я принцесса этого богом проклятого королевства.

– Стив Роджерс, просто случайный путешественник.

Стив пожал протянутую руку, покраснев, кажется, до кончиков волос. Она села напротив и отломила кусочек от лежавшего на столе хрустящего багета.

– Не такой уж и случайный, Коулсон рассказал мне вашу историю. Вы, Стив Роджерс, поразили моего первого советника, а это немало для меня значит. Вам не помешает тёплая одежда и еда. Мне жаль, что я не могу вам помочь чем-то большим, и жаль вашего друга.

– Нашёл! – в гостиную влетел парень, непохожий на Шэрон, как день не похож на ночь. – Я его нашел! И я Сэм! Привет.

Стив принял ещё одно рукопожатие. Сэм сел рядом с Шэрон, обнимая её.

– Я забыл с утра тебе напомнить, что ты самая красивая женщина на свете, у тебя глаза...

 

( – Сэм, это сказка, а не мелодрама от CBS!

– Моя сказка, как хочу, так и рассказываю.

– Да ладно!)

 

Сэм положил на стол стеклянный шарик, умещающийся в ладонь.

– Возьми, – кивнул он Стиву.

– Это что?

– Джарвис, один из прототипов всевидящего ока. Безумно полезная штука в твоём деле. Всё видит, всё знает.

Стив смутился:

– Ну, ежели он такой полезный, то вам будет нужнее.

Сэм с Шэрон переглянулись и рассмеялись.

– Джарвис – он везде. Ты можешь взять его с собой, и также он останется в замке, это сложно объяснить. Лучше бери и пользуйся.

– Я даже не знаю, как вас отблагодарить!

– Найди своего друга и верни его, – Шэрон повернулась к Сэму, – это будет для нас лучшей благодарностью. 

Они были красивой парой. Стив подумал о том, как ему не хватает Баки, и сердце его упало. Баки был где-то один в снежной стране, полной голодных монстров.

Заметив перемену в настроении Стива, Шэрон сжала его локоть:

– Ты очень храбрый, Стив, у тебя получится! Не сомневайся.

– Тот волшебник, Пирс, он тоже назвал меня храбрым, а Баки – верным. А потом всё накрыла эта ледяная пыль.

– Иногда злые волшебники не могут смириться с тем, что в людях живет добро, – пояснил Сэм, – это претит им. Ледяная пыль заставляет забыть всё то, чем ты дорожил и что любил, сердце человека наполняется жестокостью и ненавистью, потому что не осталось на свете ничего, что напомнило бы ему о добре. Будь готов к тому, что твой друг не вспомнит тебя. Это очень крепкое заклинание.

– И как же мне расколдовать Баки? – воскликнул Стив.

– Спроси Джарвиса, он всё знает, – посоветовал Сэм. – Пойдём, подберём тебе одежду. Ты немногим крупнее меня, думаю, у нас в замке найдётся что-нибудь подходящее.

 

 

– А вот историю о рыжей разбойнице и зорком стрелке вам расскажет Наташа! – Сэм откинулся на диван.

– Уилсон, я подпилю крепления твоих крыльев, – сощурилась Наташа, прислушивавшаяся к сказке с другого конца комнаты. 

– Не увиливай, мы тут каждый уже внесли лепту, – подмигнул ей Тони. – Этой истории не хватает эротики.

– Это сказка, – напомнила Наташа.

– Одно твоё присутствие в этой комнате уже повышает рейтинг до «только для детей в сопровождении взрослых» – эти формы…

– Старк, не беси меня, – предупредила Наташа.

Дети смотрели на неё с немым восхищением – если чей-то авторитет и был непререкаем, то наташин. Она без колебания оставляла их без сладкого, находила и отбирала все гаджеты с дотошностью службы безопасности Белого дома. 

– Мам! – позвала Саша. – Пожалуйста, я так хочу узнать, что было дальше. 

– Хорошо, хорошо! История рыжей разбойницы и зоркого стрелка? Серьёзно, что ли?

– Без купюр, – добавил Тони.

– Я ещё помню все методы допроса Красной комнаты, Старк.

– Рыжая разбойница была очень темпераментной и опасной женщиной.

 

 

Поблагодарив принца и принцессу за оказанное гостеприимство, Стив продолжил путь на север. Ворон Фил и его супруга Одри проводили его до перекрёстка и пожелали удачи.

Оставшись один, Стив достал из кармана стеклянный шарик, рассмотрел со всех сторон и неуверенно позвал:

– Джарвис?

– Слушаю вас, Стив Роджерс, – раздался голос в ответ.

Стив удивился, ему не доводилось сталкиваться с такой любопытной магией.

– Джарвис, знаешь ли ты, как расколдовать человека, вдохнувшего ледяную пыль?

– Нет, не знаю, Стив Роджерс. Мне это неизвестно, потому что не было ни одного человека, спасённого от этого заклинания.

Стив ощутил пустоту, пульсировавшую в грудной клетке. Это было горько – отсутствие надежды.

– Спасибо тебе, Джарвис.

– Обычно меня не благодарят, – в голосе не было смущения, в нём вообще не было эмоций, – впрочем, до меня доходили непроверенные сведения... Но я не люблю оперировать домыслами. Я всевидящее око, а не базарная торговка.

– Расскажи мне об этих слухах.

– Говорили, что когда-то люди из ГИДРЫ похитили самого меткого стрелка, что был известен на землях Щ.И.Т.а, они заставили его служить, заколдовав льдом и силой артефакта. Все поверили, что больше он не вернется. Однако нашлась одна известная разбойница, что пошла в ГИДРУ следом за ним и вернула стрелка. Только это слухи. А я, хоть и всевидящее, не могу видеть тех, в ком живет сила тессеракта. Полюса перекрывает.

– Ты знаешь, как найти эту разбойницу? – уцепился за ниточку Стив. Терять ему было нечего: хоть разбойники, хоть людоеды – лишь бы отыскать и вернуть Баки.

– Знаю, – откликнулся Джарвис, – но я всё же не советовал бы вам подвергать жизнь такому риску, госпожа Наташа крайне раздражительна по средам и пятницам и просто раздражительная в остальные дни недели.

– Веди, Джарвис.

– Хорошо, Стив Роджерс. Не желаете ли послушать какую-нибудь музыку по дороге? Менестрели с южного побережья в этом сезоне весьма и весьма...

Долго шли они тёмным лесом. И хотя с каждым днем становилось всё холоднее и холоднее, Стив радовался тому, что он на верном пути и приближается к Баки. Одежда, подаренная Щ.И.Т.ом, грела, даже несмотря на дожди и пронизывающий ветер. Всю дорогу Джарвис рассказывал о здешних землях и традициях.

Джарвис знал столько, сколько не мог знать ни один человек, но всё-таки одиночество начало понемногу угнетать Стива.

– Мы почти пришли, – заметил Джарвис. И тут же Стив почувствовал рывок в районе лодыжки и мгновением позже повис вверх ногами, удерживаемый верёвкой, перекинутой через дерево.

Рюкзак со всеми его вещами упал на землю, только всевидящее око осталось в застёгнутом кармане куртки.

– Посмотрим, что тут у нас, – послышалось справа. Повернуться в сложившейся ситуации не представлялось возможным, и Стив замер.

Сначала в его поле обзора попали ноги в узких, очень узких брюках. Потом женщина присела на корточки, и он увидел её рыжие волосы и пухлые губы, тугая куртка подчёркивала...

 

( – Я же говорил, – хмыкнул Тони. – Она даже инструкции по заданию зачитывает как эротический триллер.

– Старк!)

 

– Какой милый кролик, – сказала она, разглядывая Стива, – а не освежевать ли мне тебя? А шубку себе заберу – зимой греться.

– Вы Наташа? – от висения вверх ногами кровь прилила Стиву к голове и он сделался сообразительным.

– А если нет?

– Мне нужна Наташа.

– Зачем тебе та, которую называют Чёрной Вдовой? Жить надоело?

– Я слышал, что она единственная, кому удалось снять заклятие ледяной пыли, я ищу её.

Настороженные карие глаза оказались совсем близко с глазами Стива.

– Ты хочешь расколдовать кого-то? – резко спросила она.

– Да, моего друга.

Женщина исчезла из поля зрения, но тут верёвка, удерживавшая Стива на весу, оборвалась, и он упал на мягкий лесной мох.

– Меня зовут Наташа Романова, – она перехватила его за локоть и ловко подняла с земли. – Но ты не спасёшь своего друга, забудь.

– Почему?! – воскликнул Стив. Он был уже так близок к своей цели, и вот у него вновь отбирали надежду.

– От заклятия забвения есть лишь одно лекарство – любовь, – Наташа пожала плечами. – Я любила того, кого хотела вернуть, но даже этого было недостаточно, чтобы спасти человека. Он должен любить тебя в ответ.

Плечи Стива поникли, он вздохнул.

– Пойдём, согреешься и переночуешь. Не оставлять же тебя в этом лесу.

Так, оказавшись столь близко к своей цели, Стив понял, что надежда, как и всё в его жизни, тает, подобно снегу.

 

 

Наташа замолчала. Все в комнате смотрели на неё влажными из-за бушующих чувств глазами.

– Эй, вы чего? Всё хорошо кончится.

– Наташа такая королева драмы! А я и не подозревал! – первым очнулся Тони.

– В каждой сказке должен быть момент, когда герой сомневается, – хмыкнула Наташа. 

– А что было дальше?! – Борис поджала губы и нахмурилась – у отца научилась, только хмурость Баки распугивала потенциальных врагов на мили вокруг, а гримаса на личике маленькой девочки вызывала умиление.

– Наташа, нам тоже интересно, – подзадорил её Сэм. – Что же было дальше?

 

 

– Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. Я не представился. 

– Ты из Щ.И.Т.а, что ли? – спросила Наташа, разводя огонь в камине. 

Дом у неё был небольшой, но уютный и тёплый, сразу было видно, что обжитый. Стив присел на диван и начал осматриваться. 

– Нет, я из Бруклина, – признался он. 

Родной город остался так далеко позади, что он успел позабыть о нём, о запахе печёных булочек с шоколадом по утрам, свежезаваренном кофе, солнечных улочках, шуме машин и хлопанье птичьих крыльев. 

Воспоминания уже потускнели, подёрнулись пеленой, а ведь он даже не вдохнул той проклятой ледяной пыли. За время этого путешествия между ним и Бруклином будто встали долгие годы разлуки. Стоило ли верить, что память вернётся к Баки, если сам Стив позволил себе забыть? 

– Далеко ты забрался, – Наташа поставила чайник на огонь. – Ты извини, что расстроила насчёт твоего друга. Мы с Клинтом и до этой истории были вместе, да и со всем прочим – мне просто повезло, в замок Тролля непросто попасть, ещё сложнее оттуда выбраться. 

– Угу, – откликнулся Стив, кутаясь в предложенный плед. Ему вдруг стало холодно, очень холодно и одиноко, будто тонкая нить, связывавшая его с Баки, натянулась и готова была порваться в тот же самый момент, когда он выдохнет с облегчением.

– Держи, – Наташа поставила на столик перед ним кружку дымящегося крепкого чая и бутерброд с ветчиной. – Выпей и отдохни немного. Вы, жители юга, плохо переносите холод. Ты вроде крепкий парень, но без привычки можно себе что-нибудь отморозить и даже не заметить.

– Ты хорошая для разбойницы, добрая, – пробормотал Стив, сладко зевая. В чай Наташа всыпала, наверное, полстакана сахара, а сверху добавила дольку лимона. Вкус у этой смеси был специфический, но приятный, почему-то напоминал о детстве и лекарственных сиропах. 

– А ты встречал много разбойниц, Стив? – она принесла еще один бутерброд. Улыбалась Наташа лукаво, не заискивающе, не ища одобрения, а с осторожным любопытством, подобно лисе. 

– Да нет, ты единственная, – он зевнул ещё раз, вытянулся, насколько позволял диван, завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, но что-то всё равно мешало. Запустив руку под подушку, Стив извлёк кинжал, спрятанный в резных кожаных ножнах. Отложил его на столик. Прощупал подушку еще раз. И вытащил тонкий стилет. – Ты всегда спишь с оружием?

– Конечно, я всегда сплю с оружием, – мирно отозвалась Наташа, – мало ли что может случиться? Края у нас дикие. Девушка должна уметь себя защитить. 

– Что может быть более диким, чем плотоядные драконы? 

– Драконы, – Наташа почему-то мечтательно улыбнулась, будто вспомнила что-то особенно приятное. – Нет, все драконы южнее, в горах, тут только оборотни, шайки мародёров, недобитые людоеды, одичавшие тролли, саблезубые тигры и так, по мелочи... по весне ещё зомби вылезают.

– Интересные у вас соседи!

– И не говори. 

 

 

– На самом деле Наташа любит слезливые истории со счастливым концом. Каждый год пересматривает «Титаник», съедает XXL порцию карамельного попкорна и плачет. А её любимый диснеевский мультик – «Принцесса Анастасия», – произнёс Клинт в наступившей тишине.

– Я не смотрю диснеевские мультики! – возразила Наташа, вся вскинувшись и едва не зашипев.

– Смотришь, – дружно откликнулись Клинт и Тони.

– Я отслеживаю весь интернет-трафик, – Тони пожал плечами с видом «как будто вы в этом сомневались».

– Я просто всё о тебе знаю, лисёнок, – Клинт сел рядом с Наташей и поцеловал её в макушку, после наклонился и так же поцеловал Сашу, сидящую рядом; девочка просияла. – Кажется, вам нужна помощь настоящего супергероя? 

– Лучше ведьмы, – поправила его Мара, – ведьма может снять такое заклинание, щёлкнув пальцами. Тётя Амора точно может. 

– Давай мы обойдёмся без «тёти Аморы», – Клинт подавил желание закрыть глаза рукой: политика Башни строго ограничивала поводы для «фейспалмов», за каждый лишний «фейспалм» в копилку «Джарвису на собственный беспилотник» откладывалось по два доллара, за каждое непечатное слово, произнесённое в комнатах общего пользования, – три, а за каждое поминание матери Локи и любое склонение имени Локи в нецензурном эротическом контексте – целых пять долларов.

Чувство юмора у вышеупомянутой ведьмы Аморы отсутствовало в принципе, зато имелась привычка в дурном настроении насылать проклятие закона подлости на того, кто попадался под горячую руку. Проклятье автоматически активировало худший из возможных вариантов развития событий, жертву оставалось только запереть в комнате с мягкими стенами и подождать, пока оно развеется, иначе бедняга рисковал убить себя скрепкой. 

И ещё они с Локи были «лучшими подружками», если можно так сказать об этой парочке: наверняка вместе ходили по магазинам и заплетали друг другу косы. Коса у Бога Лжи за последние годы отросла длинная, её кончик болтался чуть пониже спины, как хвост у чёртика. 

– А давайте узнаем, что было дальше, – предложила Стефани ко всеобщему облегчению, – а то обед уже скоро.

– Тебя интересует что-то, кроме еды? – неодобрительно посмотрела на неё Саша, поджимая губы совсем как мама. 

– А тебя, кроме платьев? – вступилась за сестру Борис – она готова была покусать каждого, кто плохо отзовётся о Стефани, даже Мару одёргивала время от времени. Вдвоём они были уже бандой, готовой сразиться против целого мира. 

– Хорошо, хорошо, – прервал их Клинт, растирая шею. Может, он и умел метко стрелять и ловко драться, даже играючи взбираться на крыши небоскрёбов, но вот разнимать сцепившихся девчонок желанием не горел. – Дальше было вот что...

 

 

– Я продолжу свой путь, – принял решение Стив. В этих незнакомых опасных землях он почти дал отчаянью поглотить себя, но сдаться было бы предательством по отношению к Баки. Он не имел никакого права оставить своего друга в проклятом ледяном королевстве, даже не попытавшись спасти его. Он должен был попробовать, даже если одна-единственная попытка будет стоить ему жизни. 

– Опасная затея, – отозвался Соколиный глаз.

Они познакомились уже на следующий день, и Стив испытывал необъяснимую приязнь к охотнику. Тот был невысок, но крепко сложен, умел пошутить и смотрел на Наташу так, будто она была единственной женщиной в мире. 

Баки тоже был единственным в мире. 

– Опасная и глупая, – добавил Соколиный глаз минуту спустя, – но если ты пойдёшь, я пойду с тобой. 

– Что? Зачем? 

– Я служил в этом замке, я знаю его, а ты не знаешь, даже если ты как-то пересечёшь снежную пустыню в одиночку, то заблудишься в бесконечности переходов, и тебя схватят. 

– И я пойду, – добавила Наташа. 

– Но...

– Тебе никто не говорил, что, если собираешься штурмовать огромный замок, полный стражников и недружелюбно настроенных жителей, не стоит отказываться от любой помощи? – она закатила глаза, словно Стив испытывал её терпение. – Тем более, мне давно хотелось немного поработать над личиком Пирса. За всё хорошее. Эта гадюка многим кровь попортила.

– Спасибо! Спасибо вам огромное, я даже не знаю, как... – обрадовался Стив. 

Клинт и Наташа по очереди похлопали его по плечу и начали собираться: хоть до замка Тролля от края их леса оставалось рукой подать, переход через снежную пустыню был тяжёлым испытанием даже для подготовленного странника. 

 

 

– Мара, твой отец желает видеть тебя в Асгарде, – появление Локи вновь прервало рассказ.

– Пап, а можно я сказку дослушаю? – жалобно попросила Мара, заподозрив, что в Асгарде отец всё же узнал о её маленькой шалости в королевской конюшне.

– Сказку? – Локи нахмурился и оглядел собравшуюся компанию. – Сказку?!

– Да, нормальные дети любят слушать сказки, но, наверное, ты в детстве был лишён этой возможности, – ехидно отозвался Тони.

– Мидгардские сказки слишком примитивны по сравнению с нашими, – Локи всем видом излучал превосходство и высокомерие. – Ни в какое сравнение не идут, человек-железка!

– Ну так покажи мастер-класс, – предложил Сэм, кивая в сторону пустовавшего кресла. Оно было простенькое, обшитое тканью в мелкие цветочки и Локи сразу не понравилось.

– Мастер-класс чего?

– Как рассказывать сказки, конечно! – продолжил дразнить его Сэм. – Садись давай, мы как раз добрались до мрачного северного королевства. Ты должен знать всё о мрачных северных королевствах. 

– Да неужели? – Локи всё же сел в предложенное кресло, закинул ногу на ногу и обвёл взглядом всех собравшихся в комнате. – С чего бы мне много о них знать? Я бывал только в одном. Моём собственном. 

В глазах детей загорелось неподдельное восхищение. 

– И как там живется? – поинтересовалась Борислава, подсаживаясь поближе. 

– Там мили снежной пустыни сменяются ледяными скалами и горными реками, снежная метель поёт песни вместо птиц, а на горизонте небо сливается с землёй в единое целое, как если бы они были неразделимы от начала времен… 

 

 

Стиву королевство ГИДРА не понравилось сразу. 

– Чертовски холодно, – пробормотал он, пытаясь спрятать уши от колючего ветра под шапкой. Клинт с Наташей оказались привычными к такой погоде, но разбойница почти перестала улыбаться, будто опасаясь, что мороз укусит её за язык, а Соколиный глаз то и дело щурился на белый свет и прятал глаза за затемнёнными очками. 

– Как здесь вообще можно жить? – поинтересовался Стив, оглядываясь. Впереди был снег, позади был снег, всё вокруг было снегом. 

Недружелюбный мир открывался перед ними.

– Сейчас начнётся снежная буря, нам нужно спрятаться, – крикнула Наташа, хватая его за рукав.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Как дуло, так и дует, – он попытался перекричать завывания ветра. 

– Я выросла в этих краях, поверь мне, я знаю, когда надвигается снежная буря. 

Они поспешили спрятаться в скалах и шли вдоль вздымающихся каменных вершин, пока не заметили вход в пещеру. 

– Сюда, – позвал Клинт и нырнул в проход между глыбами первым. Пещера была глубокая и тёмная, путь пришлось освещать фонариком. Они прошли совсем немного, когда почувствовали идущее из нутра пещеры тепло.

– Может, пойдём отсюда? – предложила Наташа, предчувствуя опасность. 

– Нет уж, заходите, раз пришли, – позвал их шелестящий шёпот, отражающийся от каменных стен; звук этот был похож на треск камешков под ногой. – Разве добрые гости уходят так и не встретившись с хозяевами дома? 

– Мы не гости, мы случайно, – за всех ответил Стив. 

– Сюда давно никто не заходил, тем более – случайно, но проходите, покажите себя. 

Компания переглянулась в тусклом жёлтом свете фонаря и продолжили путь. Через несколько шагов пещера изогнулась и вывела их в широкий коридор, заканчивавшийся каменным залом. 

По периметру зала горели свечи, а в центре высился костёр, сложенный из костей и черепов животных. От костра этого, пылавшего магическим чёрным пламенем, шёл невыносимый жар, настолько плотный, что воздух вокруг дрожал и хотелось сбросить всю верхнюю одежду, завернуться в него, позволить прикоснуться теплу к голой коже. 

У костра стоял мужчина, полунагой, в укороченных свободных брюках, с длинными чёрными волосами, перехваченными кожаной лентой посередине. В глазах его отражался извивавшийся магический огонь. 

Даже Стив догадался, что они попали в пещеру к настоящему волшебнику.

– Надо же, – произнёс волшебник, – одна удивительно настырная разбойница, один без памяти влюблённый в неё охотник и один герой в поисках подвига – какая замечательная компания. Проходите же, присаживайтесь к огню. 

Наташа первой положила вещи у стены, но не стала снимать с пояса оружие. Пол в зале устилали ковры и звериные шкуры, так что обувь пришлось также оставить в проходе. 

– Я слышала о тебе, – сказала она, бесстрашно заглядывая в глаза волшебника. 

– Что же ты обо мне слышала?

– Слышала, что на Севере ещё видели колдуна, которого боится Александр Пирс, последнего из древнего рода. 

– Меня мало беспокоит то, чего боится или не боится Пирс, – колдун сел напротив Наташи и скрестил ноги. Движения его были плавными, будто ленивыми, Стив заметил, что на шее его висит цепочка, заканчивающаяся звериным клыком, разноцветными бусинами и какой-то металлической фигуркой. – Он с удивительной настойчивостью пытается подчинить себе силу, которую не понимает, она разорвёт его на части довольно скоро, ни одна сила не терпит, чтобы ей распоряжались идиоты. 

– Так ты всё-таки Локи, – ухмыльнулась Наташа, поглядывая на колдуна с любопытством, – тот, в чьих жилах течёт талая вода, кому подчиняется снежная пустыня, кто всё ещё владеет магией льда.

Он склонил голову, признавая верность её догадки. 

– Постой, если ты волшебник, ты знаешь, как расколдовать человека, вдохнувшего ледяную пыль! – обрадовался Стив. Он был немного наивным парнем. 

Локи посмотрел в пламя, после всё же кивнул, поведя головой справа налево.

– Расскажи, я прошу тебя.

– Ты и сам знаешь, Стив Роджерс, – ответил ему Локи. – Это очень старое заклинание, его придумала одна из моих прапрапрабабушек многие тысячелетия назад, когда какая-то вертихвостка увела у неё моего прапрапрадедушку. Не стоит недооценивать мстительность брошенных женщин.

– Нужно любить и быть любимым в ответ, верно? – проговорил Стив то, что понял из пояснений Наташи. 

Локи усмехнулся:

– В физическом воплощении любви. Видишь ли, наши предки всё понимали гораздо проще, оттого и проблем у них в голове водилось меньше, чем у нас. От холода, что в сердце, согревает только тепло другого тела. Направление мысли, надеюсь, ты понял, а если есть проблема с техникой, это к Наташе, а не ко мне.

 

 

– Локи, это же сказка для детей! – возразил Брюс. 

– У детей должно быть чёткое понимание законов магии. Это заклинание можно снять только так, никакими вашими мидгардскими невинными поцелуями и держанием за руку делу не поможешь. Вы со своими пчёлками и цветочками не воспитываете в детях правильное понимание близости! В Асгарде мы делаем иначе. 

– В этой сказке не будет слова на «с», – вставила Наташа. 

– И меня называют ханжой. 

– Слово на «с» – это секс? – поинтересовался Лео. – Он есть у всех взрослых. Думаю, в этой сказке он тоже есть. 

Тони ощутил истинную отцовскую гордость. 

– Конечно, есть, – согласилась Борис, – если взрослые любят друг друга. 

– И даже если не любят, – добавила Саша. 

– Видишь, – Локи развёл руками, внутренне торжествуя от собственной правоты. 

– Рассказывай уж как есть, – сдалась Наташа, – хотя нет, без языка и прочих...

 

 

Стив покраснел и замолчал. Наташа насупилась, молчавший до этого Клинт обратился к Локи:

– Ты можешь провести нас в замок Тролля и вывести оттуда?

– Могу, но зачем мне это?

– Из бескорыстных соображений.

Локи рассмеялся звонко и высоко, смех его отразился от стены пещеры и покатился по коридорам наружу:

– Я ничего не делаю просто так, это перестало быть интересным занятием столетия назад. 

– А что ты скажешь о тессеракте?

Стиву показалось, что огонь, отражавшийся в глазах колдуна, заплясал, зажил собственной жизнью. 

– Возможно, но украсть его будет непросто. Пирс не расстаётся с ним ни на минуту.

– Пирс? – уточнила Наташа. – Но я думала...

– Тролль уже давно спит. Их раса слишком слаба и подвержена порокам, чтобы управлять королевством, однажды они засыпают так крепко, что превращаются в камень. Пирс правит от его имени, ему нравится оставаться в тени и дразнить Щ.И.Т. 

– Когда-то я была лучшей воровкой на этих землях, пока не прекратила воровать, – задумчиво произнесла Наташа. 

– А я всё ещё лучший стрелок из всех известных, – продолжил Соколиный глаз. 

– Что скажешь ты? – Локи обратился к Стиву. – Ты храбрый воин? Или талантливый стратег? Что скажешь ты, чтобы я пошел с тобой? 

Стив посмотрел в глаза колдуну. На самом деле у него не было ответа, да и любой довод, что он попытался бы привести, мог оказаться недостаточно сильным, поэтому он произнёс то, что подсказывало ему его сердце:

– Я хочу спасти единственного на свете, единственного, кого люблю и буду любить. 

– Самоубийственно глупо, – оценил Локи его ответ. – Переночуете здесь, а утром отправимся в замок. 

 

 

Локи замолчал, но все сидели, заворожённые звучавшей в комнате магией, позволившей слушателям словно побывать в той самой горной пещере вместе с героями повествования. 

– Твои сказки всегда были интереснее сказок кормилицы, – признал Тор, появившийся посреди рассказа, но, в отличие от других, имевший достаточно такта, чтобы не прерывать говорившего.

– Провожу мастер-класс, – Локи убрал с лица выпавшую из косы прядь и почему-то смутился. Смущения, конечно, никто не заметил, кроме Тора, уж слишком хорошо Бог Лжи научился скрывать свои чувства. 

– Надо же! – пришел в себя Тони. 

Пока сказка лилась, подобно песне, он сумел увидеть в Локи что-то разительно отличавшееся от его вечного заносчивого превосходства над всеми, от «я бог, на колени, смертные!». И этот другой Локи оказался чертовски... милым. От мысленного применения определения «милый» к Локи Тони вздрогнул и решил, что ему не помешает выпить. 

– Нет уж, мы вас не отпустим, пока Локи не расскажет, чем закончилась сказка! – предупредил Сэм, тоже заворожённый выдающимися способностями рассказчика. 

Тор улыбнулся мягко, солнечно, как умел, кажется, только он, и кивнул – «распоряжайтесь», сел прямо на пол рядом с креслом супруга. Локи покосился на него с демонстративным неодобрением, но промолчал. 

Дети, слушавшие сказку, кажется, вовсе не вышли из восторженного оцепенения за время этого короткого перерыва. Тони поймал взгляд Наташи: она вскинула бровь, он пожал плечами в ответ. 

Рука Локи соскользнула со спинки кресла, он невесомым, едва заметным движением коснулся волос Тора. 

 

 

Знаменитый мрачный, ужасный замок Тролля и главный оплот ГИДРЫ Стив снаружи так толком и не разглядел, запомнил только, что он был чёрным пятном на белом полотне окружающего мира. 

Они петляли по узким горным тоннелям, похожим на лабиринт, чтобы попасть внутрь и остаться незамеченными. Клинт спорил с Локи, Локи спорил с Джарвисом, Джарвис спорил с Клинтом, но они упорно продвигались к цели. И остановились возле неширокого лаза. 

– Ладно, мальчики, – Наташа впихнула в руки Клинту свою походную сумку, – оставайтесь здесь, я пошла на разведку. 

– Властная, – признал Локи. Вне своей странной пещеры он чуть больше напоминал человека, но мерцание огня не ушло из его глаз, кожа осталась мраморно бледной, а во всём облике его чувствовалась острота.

– Какая уж есть.

Наташа вернулась несколько часов спустя. Отряхнулась и попросила выпить. 

– Значит так, – она прикрыла глаза, вспоминая, – с одной стороны всё плохо, с другой – очень хорошо. Твой друг в личной охране Пирса, поэтому мы можем убить двух зайцев разом. Это хорошая новость. Только вот разобраться с вооружёнными до зубов головорезами и исчезнуть без следа мы вчетвером не сможем. 

– Втроём, – поправил Локи, – не люблю марать руки. 

– Не будь занудой. 

– Нам нужен план, – подытожил информацию Стив. 

– Известно ли тебе, что большинство бессмысленных поступков совершают именно люди, имеющие план? – поинтересовался Локи, глядя так, как если бы он ростом превосходил Стива в два раза. Раньше так оно и было, но взрыв и пролившаяся сыворотка кое-что изменили, тот перестал быть обычным художником из Бруклина, но ещё не знал, кем может стать в будущем. 

– И что ты предлагаешь? 

– Когда-то я знал воина, что обладал блестящей способностью выигрывать сражения благодаря хулиганским импровизациям, – Локи прищурился. – Ты мало похож на него, Роджерс, но, думаю, ключ к успеху у вас один – дуракам везёт. 

– Скажи, что это не то, о чём я думаю, – Наташа чувствовала подвох, как верблюд воду в пустыне.

– Вопреки распространённым слухам, я не умею читать мысли, но вот ваш друг станет отличной наживкой. 

Стив моргнул:

– Поясни.

– Власть Пирса – тессеракт, – Локи смотрел в сторону, будто объяснять что-то столь элементарное ему было невыносимо скучно, – пока артефакт у него, ваши шансы на успех равны нулю. Тессеракт нельзя уничтожить, по крайней мере не здесь, не в этом мире, но можно временно разорвать связь с хозяином, переполнив его противоречивыми сигналами.

– И как ты предлагаешь мне это сделать? 

– Если я приму твой облик, – Локи в задумчивости обошёл Стива по кругу, – то это никого не обманет, в замке много нелюдей, кто-то обязательно почувствует мою магию; но вот если ты станешь мной на одно мгновение, не больше – почему бы и нет? Пирс будет слишком заинтригован, чтобы заметить одно крошечное дополнение, он попытается подчинить тебя, откроет канал и тогда станет уязвим. 

– Это опасно для жизни? – уточнила Наташа. 

– Если он попадётся, то жизни у него больше не будет, – ответил ей Локи нараспев, – а если мой план сработает, то ваш герой просто переживёт несколько неприятных минут, когда тессеракт примет его за меня и потянется к внутреннему источнику. Это великолепная идея, она должна была прийти ко мне раньше!

 

Остановившись у массивных кованых ворот, Стив постучал. Стук вышел тихим. Ворота не спешили отворяться.

– Ну уж нет, – произнёс он с тем же упрямством, с которым дразнил хулиганов «врёшь – не возьмёшь!», – и саданул по преграде со всей новой силой.

Стена, кажется, вздрогнула, с криком и хлопаньем крыльев с неё слетело несколько птиц.

– Что с утра пораньше? – вопросила хмурая рожа, появившаяся в открытом окне.

Стив был очень вежливым юношей, он не стал указывать, что вообще-то уже обед. Вместо этого он сказал:

– Приветствую вас. Я хотел бы встретиться с Александром Пирсом.

– Он не принимает, – окошко почти закрылось, но Стив удержал его и, не рассчитав силу, вырвал из петель.

– Прошу прощения, но я уверен, что меня примет.

О чём только думал Локи, когда отправлял его в качестве наживки? Стив слабо представлял, что должен был говорить и делать. Его обыскали, но, не найдя ничего подозрительного, пропустили внутрь.

– Посиди здесь, я доложу, – другой стражник указал Стиву на лавку и отправился куда-то дальше по коридору.

Стив прислушивался, обострённый слух улавливал тысячи шорохов, он ждал и боялся, размышляя, позволят ли ему сейчас увидеть Баки. Руки сжались в кулаки. 

– Пойдём.

Его проводили в зал для официальных приёмов. Александр Пирс сидел за столом и что-то дописывал, по обеим сторонам от стола высились его охранники, а точно за спиной стоял Баки. Стив сглотнул.

Баки, живой и настоящий, он искал его так долго! О прошедшем времени говорили лишь отросшие волосы друга. Он не поднял взгляда, не проявил интереса, остался невозмутим и безучастен к появлению Стива, точно статуя. И Стив знал, чего ждать, но от разочарования слюна скопилась во рту и прокатилась по горлу.

– Так-так-так, – Пирс был всё так же красив и холоден, что и при первой встрече. Теперь Стив ясно видел цепочку на его шее, на которой был закреплён неприметный камень. – Храбрый юноша. Вы оказались интереснее, чем я думал. 

Стив сдержанно кивнул.

– И чего же вы хотите, явившись в этот замок, надеюсь, не Джеймса? Он пригодится мне самому, такой исполнительный, – Пирс повернул голову и окинул Баки оценивающим взглядом. – Нет, не отдам, я сентиментален.

– Я хочу остаться, – выпалил Стив, ложь никогда не давалась ему легко, но история, которую Локи буквально вложил ему в рот, рассказала себя лучше самой правдивой правды. – Я хочу служить ГИДРЕ, я слышал, в королевстве ценят воинов по достоинству, как и древние знания. У меня не осталось никого в тех местах, откуда я пришёл. Позвольте мне остаться, и я буду сражаться за вас, служить вам.

– Интересно, – Пирс встал и обошёл стол, один из охранников последовал было за ним, но он только отмахнулся. – Говоришь ты убедительно, но вот что у тебя на сердце, храбрый и глупый юноша? Джеймс!

Баки мгновенно оказался за спиной Стива, повинуясь беззвучному приказу, и тому потребовалось всё мужество, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

– Кинжал к шее. Если дёрнется, убей его. 

И шеи коснулся холодный металл. По спине пробежала дрожь, руки сжались в кулаки.

– Баки, – Стив выдохнул чуть слышно и заставил себя расслабиться. Он никогда не верил, что Баки причинит ему вред, не поверил и в этот момент. На секунду рука на его плече сжалась сильнее, чем требовалось просто для того, чтобы удерживать его на месте, но после – отпустила. 

Пирс подошёл ближе неспешной звериной поступью – грудь к груди, – и камень на его шее засветился синим, поднялся в воздух между ними, приобретая форму куба.

«Ещё немного, немного», – повторял про себя Стив, сжимая зубы. К горлу прижимался кинжал, а от артефакта исходило манящее мерцание. Пирс хотел проверить его, подчинить, околдовать, сделать одним из своих послушных стражей.

Молясь про себя, чтобы Локи знал, что произойдёт дальше, он считал мгновения до того, как тессеракт коснётся его – под сердцем, когда откроется канал, как было сказано. Ещё чуть-чуть и...

Точно в этот момент, как ему было велено, он сжал куб в ладони, позволяя ребристым граням впиться с такой силой, что они вспороли кожу до крови. Амулет Локи, царапавший кожу под рубашкой, нагрелся за один вдох, и выдохнуть уже не вышло.

На вопрос «На что это будет похоже?» Локи низко и грустно рассмеялся: «Сравнить не с чем, тебе – так точно».

Целая вселенная распахнулась перед ним. Мириады галактик, другие миры, народы, так мало похожие на людей. Казалось, прошли часы, месяцы, а потом годы, в которых не было ни боли, ни сомнений – ничего человеческого, только покой, не было в них и любви. 

Вселенная тессеракта была лишена любви.

– Отцепись, – зашептал Стив чему-то всепоглощающему и огромному, не смея даже надеяться, что оно послушает. – Ты мне не нужна! Отцепись от меня, ну же!

И в этот момент все виденья погасли, истаяли, время вернуло обычный ход. Стив распахнул глаза, смаргивая выступившие слёзы. Прямо перед ним стоял Локи, склонив голову к плечу.

– Сработало, – недоверчиво произнес он. 

Что ж, если Баки до сих пор не перерезал ему горло, что-то точно сработало. А куда, собственно, делся Баки? Стив обернулся и увидел, что его друг стоит на коленях и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. 

– Что с ним? – он испугался, действительно испугался, вдруг магия что-то снова сделала с Баки. 

– Ничего непоправимого, – недовольно пояснил Локи, – связь разорвало, их всех сейчас накрыло отдачей, но это ненадолго, охранники скоро очнутся. Забирай своего друга, и уходим. 

Откуда-то из-за его спины послышались звуки борьбы, и через комнату пролетел стул. Следом послышалась ругань Наташи. 

– Баки, пойдём, – Стив опустился рядом с ним на колени и попытался взять за руку. Глаза его друга остались пустыми, от одного их взгляда захотелось последовать за Наташей и помочь ей расправиться с Пирсом. – Баки?

И только в этот момент Стив увидел, что вторая рука Баки уже не была рукой человека: чёрная, когтистая, покрытая тонкими чешуйками, будто кожа ящерицы. Эти когти так сильно сжали его плечо и одним движением могли разорвать горло. В глазах вокруг привычной светлой радужки обвилась другая – чернильно-чёрная.

– Что они из него сделали? – Стив обернулся к Локи, но тот невозмутимо пожал плечами.

– Монстра. Или то, чем он был всегда? Тессеракт не меняет, он показывает то, что было скрыто. Мы должны уйти сейчас: или с ним, или без него. Решайся, – Локи достал из ножен тонкий изогнутый меч, а второй рукой придерживал пистолет – волшебник не собирался рассчитывать только на магию. 

– Но он…

– Не тот человек, которого ты знал? 

– Нет, как привести его в себя?!

– Мне кажется, Наташа прочитала тебе довольно подробную лекцию о половом воспитании, не заставляй меня повторять.

Стив покраснел:

– Прямо здесь, что ли?

Локи сжалился:

– Поцеловать будет достаточно. Пока. 

Оставалось надеяться, что Баки не проклянёт его, как придёт в себя, не оттолкнёт навсегда, ведь Стив поступает так ради его спасения, пусть ему самому всегда хотелось его поцеловать, но он бы смог, у него получилось бы удержаться. 

Он поцеловал на пробу, сухо коснувшись губ губами. Баки не шелохнулся, но короткий выдох воодушевил Стива, он наклонился, потянул за подбородок вниз и поцеловал глубже, увлёкшись настолько, что не почувствовал момент, когда Баки стал ему отвечать.

«С клыками придётся научиться быть осторожнее», – подумал он, сделав внезапное открытие.

– Не хочу вас прерывать, – раздался голос Джарвиса из кармана, – но вам нужно подняться на Южную башню. Срочно. 

– Стив? – спросил Баки таким голосом, какой бывал у него по утрам, когда он не до конца отошёл ото сна и всё ещё тонул в дымке, подёрнутой мечтами и образами.

– Уходим, – Стив крепко сжал его руку и повёл за собой, не давая возможности одуматься. Локи последовал за ними, как-то ехидно прокомментировав героическое воссоединение. 

– Наташа и Клинт? – спросил Стив, оказавшись в коридоре. 

– Леди Наташа в обеденном зале, сэр Клинт в оружейном подвале, – ответил Джарвис.

– Локи, ты мог бы...

– Мог бы, – с рукава Локи соскользнули две вспышки-птицы. – Южная башня налево. 

До башни они добрались без потерь, однако охрана замка, пришедшая в себя после «отдачи», набросилась на чужаков с ожесточением оголодавших хищников. По дороге Стив обнаружил, что щит, подаренный ему Старком и Эрскином, отбивает всё, включая заклинания. Обороняться приходилось не отпуская Баки от себя, что существенно усложняло задачу. Баки будто ещё не отошёл ото сна, он послушно следовал и не пытался вырваться, но ничего не делал. 

– И какой план? – поинтересовался Клинт. Башня была высокая, настолько высокая, что, прыгнув с неё, по дороге вниз ты мог не только всю жизнь перед глазами увидеть, но и пересмотреть особо удачные моменты.

– Я думал, это была твоя идея, – откликнулся Стив, сталкивая кого-то с лестницы. 

– Не моя.

– И не моя, – крикнула Наташа откуда-то сверху. 

– Но... – Стив почувствовал растерянность. – Джарвис? 

– Мистер Роджерс, поднимайтесь на площадку. 

– Что ты задумал?

– Я решил, что вам не помешает некоторая помощь, – невозмутимо откликнулось всевидящее око, – от моего создателя. 

Из-за низких, скрывающих солнечный свет облаков вынырнуло что-то массивное, тёмное и тут же пропало. Порывы ветра на башне становились резче и сильнее; Наташа подняла голову вверх и широко улыбнулась.

– Джарвис, ты умница, – сказала она, бесстрашно махая рукой появившемуся из облачной гряды дракону. Стив не видел драконов раньше, но эти огромные, тяжеловесные ящерицы с крыльями, подобными крыльям летучей мыши, не вызвали у него восхищения. Некоторые, он слышал, считают драконов прекрасными, лучшими из магических созданий. 

Один из драконов практически завис над башней, и Говард Старк, восседающий между гребней, точно на удобном стуле, повернулся и сбросил верёвочную лестницу:

– По два человека на дракона, не больше. Забирайтесь! – позвал он, силясь перекричать окружающий гул и грохот. – Вы первые. 

Стив подтолкнул Баки к лестнице. Второй дракон, он видел, подлетел так, чтобы подставить спину Наташе и Клинту. Разбойница ловко и умело взобралась на столь необычный летающий транспорт и помогла охотнику застегнуть ремни. Локи достался третий дракон, на котором уже восседал Авраам Эрскин.

– Это Чарли, – Старк кивнул на дракона под ними, – а те – Альфа и Браво. Они нечто!

Стив вынужденно согласился, что это «нечто», когда оно взмахнуло своими раскидистыми крыльями по-настоящему, маневрируя. Он вцепился одной рукой в ремни, страхующие его на драконе, другой придерживал Баки, сидевшего впереди. Он тоже был пристёгнут ремнями, но Стива не отпускала тревога. 

Клинт что-то крикнул Локи, Стив не расслышал, что именно, просто имя. Локи кивнул. И Альфа, и Браво развернулись обратно к замку. 

– Что они делают? – Говард потянул упряжь, и они сделали плавный круг, чтобы увидеть, как два других дракона подлетают к восточной башне. В руках Локи что-то замерцало, и каменная стена перед ними сделалась прозрачной. Дракон, которым управляла Наташа, взревел и, потянув воздух ноздрями, раскрыл пасть, выдыхая струю пламени, беспрепятственно проникшую сквозь прозрачную стену в нутро замка. 

Раздался грохот. Рванули оружейные запасы ГИДРЫ. Замок сотрясло изнутри, и чёрные стены под силой этой задрожали, осыпаясь, подобно карточному домику. Чарли довольно заурчал, урчание дракона захватило всё его тело и передалось всадникам, оно было сытое, преисполненное гордости. 

Стив опустил голову и уткнулся носом Баки в плечо. Сил не осталось. Они нырнули в облака, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, отчего сдавило горло и закружилась голова. Нет, он, пожалуй, не был рождён для полёта на драконах, даже если они были трижды замечательными существами. 

Ещё один взмах крыльями – и они вынырнули из плотной облачной гряды навстречу удивительно синему небу и солнцу. Внизу остались снежные горные вершины и лёд. 

– Я же говорил, что драконы – восхитительные существа! – крикнул Говард, не оборачиваясь. – Я всегда хотел бы видеть мир таким маленьким! 

– Я тебя помню, – шёпотом произнес Баки Стиву, уткнувшемуся в его плечо, – я тебя помню. 

Мир всегда был маленьким для Стива, настолько маленьким, что умещался в одном живом существе. И для того, чтобы понять это, не нужны были драконы.

В Щ.И.Т.е Баки удалось уговорить отдохнуть, он казался изнурённым и почти больным, впрочем, в очередной раз закатив глаза, Локи пояснил, что это не болезнь, а признаки рассыпающегося заклятья. Клинт подтвердил, уверив, что его лихорадило с неделю. 

Баки пришлось долго целовать перед сном, прежде чем он согласился закрыть глаза, но едва он поддался, как сразу же задремал. Стив посмотрел на него пару минут и ушёл в зал, где вся их спонтанно сложившаяся команда отмечала победу. 

– Вот, возьми, – он протянул Локи, устроившемуся в кресле подальше ото всех, тессеракт. Кубик в неразберихе он спрятал в карман да так и таскал за собой. 

– Ну не голыми же руками! 

Стив посмотрел на свои руки:

– А что не так?

– Только хозяин артефакта может прикасаться к нему руками, – Локи достал маленький бархатный мешочек и протянул Стиву. – Тессеракт обладает огромной властью, от которой трудно отказаться.

– То есть я…

– Прошел испытание. Он мог тебя убить, или ты мог стать следующим Пирсом, – получив мешочек с артефактом обратно, колдун сжал его в ладони. – Власть – это всегда искушение. Если бы я сказал правду, ты всё равно бы пошел, не обманывайся, я просто избавил тебя от сомнений. 

– Вот, кстати, – Стив потянул с шеи амулет, но едва снял его, как тот рассыпался в прах. – Извини, я…

– Это должно было случиться, я слишком долго его носил, такие вещи впитывают часть магии владельца, – Локи проследил за тем, как остатки амулета опустились на пол. – Хороший был подарок. 

– Тогда тебе нужно попросить другой взамен! – предложил Стив. – У того, кто подарил тебе этот. Он же был тебе дорог, и…

– Разберись с теми напастями, что предназначены тебе, Стив Роджерс, чужие – не твоё дело, – отрезал Локи, давая понять, что не желает продолжать разговор. – А тессеракт я, пожалуй, верну туда, откуда он был украден, вреда от него больше, чем пользы.

– Стив! – позвала его Наташа. – Ты идёшь есть? Или будешь слушать волшебные байки вместо ужина? 

– Может, это не волшебные байки, – рассмеялся Говард, – я слышал разное о колдунах с севера. 

– Я не заколдую тебя, Старк, лишь потому, что в этом случае вся эта разношёрстная толпа будет таскаться за мной по всем девяти мирам и требовать, чтобы я тебя расколдовал, – недобро прищурился Локи, – но не думай, что моего терпения хватит надолго. 

– Больно надо!

Говарда постигло короткое проклятие немоты. Наташа прикрыла рот ладонью, подавляя смешок. 

Я одолжу у вас дракона, – вместо прощания произнёс Локи, – он не помешает мне там, куда я отправляюсь. 

И где это твое «там»? 

Там, откуда берутся чудовища.

– А теперь все моют руки и идут ужинать, – объявила Пеппер, вернувшаяся с совещания. – Обед вы и так уже пропустили! Давайте-давайте, побыстрее. 

Все в комнате неохотно зашевелились.

– Мара, не надейся, что я забыл про твою выходку, – напомнил Тор, подзывая дочь. – За этим восьминогим чудом в конюшне будешь присматривать сама!

– Ой, а можно нам посмотреть на чудо? Ну пожалуйста, – взмолилась Саша, буквально подпрыгивая от нетерпения.

– Об этом нужно подумать, – уклончиво ответил владыка Асгарда, не горящий желанием присматривать за всей этой оравой детишек, способных разнести не то что одну конюшню, а весь дворец.

– Отличная идея, – ехидно поддержал Старк. – Я бы тоже не отказался и чудо посмотреть, и послушать традиционные асгардские сказки, так сказать, для сравнения. А что у вас обычно подают гостям?

– Обычно у нас к вину подают яд, – улыбочка Локи из-за спины Тора вышла елейной, – заглядывайте, если окажетесь недалеко.

Он обнял Мару и исчез в радужном сиянии. 

– Как его можно терпеть? – Тони развёл руками. – Хотя истории выходят что надо, да и...

– Тони! – Пеппер положила руку ему на плечо. – Не задерживай Тора, ему пора. 

– Да какие... Эй, верни мой телефон! 

– Ты наказан за плохое поведение. Веди себя прилично, и, быть может, я передумаю. 

– Я буду жаловаться в суд по правам человека!

– Ну, только если в суд по правам Железного человека, милый, но для начала тебе придётся его учредить.

– Я говорил тебе, что однажды о нас сложат песню, а ты мне не верил. Ну, что скажешь теперь? – Баки опирался о кухонную тумбочку, разглядывая Стива в неярком свете лапочек, встроенных в вытяжку; Стив же методично и деловито, как и всегда, складывал приборы в посудомоечную машину. 

– Планшет с записью сказки, поставленной на паузу, лежал за его спиной. Баки успел посмотреть ещё по дороге из Марокко, откуда они бы выбирались мучительно долго, если бы их не подбросил Коулсон. Коулсон всю дорогу загадочно посмеивался, глядя на Стива, поэтому после опроса Баки отвёл Скай в сторону и затребовал подробностей. Скай в свою очередь начала неприлично хихикать, но отправила ему файл в сопровождении десятка смайликов. 

– Это же не песня, а сказка, что же касается песен, разве ты не слышал, что напевают под гитару в метро? – Стив прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. – «Наш герой, наш герой, со звездою на щите, он за нас стоит горой...»

– Песня про Человека-Паука мне запомнилась больше, – Баки потянулся к оставленному стакану с молоком и сделал несколько глотков. 

– Да, и там не упоминалось то, как смотрится его филейная часть в трико. 

– Твоя определённо заслуживает большего внимания. 

– Мне льстит, что сравнение в мою пользу, но я бы всё же предпочёл, чтобы артисты больше внимания уделяли глобальным социальным проблемам, а не частям моего тела. 

– Не могу сказать, что я их не понимаю, – ухмыльнулся Баки, рассматривая вышеупомянутую часть тела. – У твоей «филейной части» даже есть своя страничка на фейсбуке.

– Нет, знаешь, слышать ничего об этом не хочу, – Стив наконец загрузил машину и нажал кнопку старта программы. – Думаешь, я мог бы попросить кого-то из технического убрать все следы существования этого нездорового поветрия?

– Думаю, «это нездоровое поветрие» поддерживает минимум половина технического отдела, – Баки подмигнул. – И Старк тоже. 

– И куда катится этот мир?

– Понятия не имею, – Баки притянул Стива к себе за майку, – тебя это волнует? 

– Девочки...

– Наши девочки относятся к этому гораздо проще, чем ты. Они дети нового века. 

– Я старомоден, – Стив сдался – он всегда терялся с поиском подходящих аргументов, когда Баки был близко, очень близко и улыбался обезоруживающе. После всех программ ГИДРЫ, вложенных в него, после всех лет обнулений и подавления воли, Стив боялся, что больше никогда не увидит эту улыбку. В реальности, а не в мире снежных сказок то, что делали в этих проклятых лабораториях, меняло людей, переламывало пополам. 

– Да, самый настоящий музейный экспонат, покрытый пылью и обременённый вековой мудростью. 

– Стив затаил дыхание, разглядывая Баки; ему нечасто удавалось просто смотреть – тот был слишком подвижным и умел ускользать от взгляда почти мгновенно – со сноровкой тренированного наёмника.

– Что? – Баки моргнул и начал отчаянно тереть правый глаз. 

– Думаю, получилась замечательная сказка, – задумчиво признал Стив, – с Говардом и с Пирсом, никого не забыли.

– Главное, с драконами. С чего бы ей не быть замечательной? Эта история достойна того, чтобы стать легендой. Мы – легенда, смирись, – Баки коротко, почти неощутимо поцеловал Стива в губы. – И я всячески одобряю методы лечения, рекомендованные Локи. Думаю, эффект нужно закреплять как можно чаще. 

– Насколько чаще? 

– А насколько тебя хватит? 

Эпилог

– Джарвис, скажи, будь добр, это Фьюри надоумил тебя выложить видео со сказкой на Айтьюнс и собирать по доллару в пользу фонда «Вымирающих северных оленей»?

– Нет, мистер Старк, это были мистер Локи и мистер Коулсон. Мистер Локи даже разместил ссылку на видео в своем твиттере, и продажи подскочили на сто пятнадцать процентов. Всего за сутки видео скачали два миллиона триста четырнадцать пользователей. Думаю, северным оленям больше не грозит вымирание. 

– Твою мать!

– Я сниму с вашего счёта три доллара в пользу программы «Джарвису на собственный беспилотник». 

– И мать Локи тоже...

– Пять долларов. 

– Джарвис, они тебя подкупили? 

– Что вы, мистер Старк, я из любви к искусству.


End file.
